Warrior Cats - Shadows of the Past
by NatCat1289
Summary: When a new she-cat appears out of the blue, some of the cats are quick to assume that she's as innocent as she seems. But others are sure that there's something she's not telling them, something lying deep under her black pelt. They should learn: Never judge a book by her cover. T just in case.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The black she-cat slinked through the undergrowth, the thorns dragging satisfyingly against her pelt, which glimmered in the moonlight. Silent as a ghost, she placed each paw lightly on the ground.

She wasn't going to be caught; she wasn't doing anything wrong. No, she was doing as she always liked to, to be out of sight, to hide in the shadows.

The shadows around her enveloped her like a nest of soft moss, washing over her pelt and becoming a second pelt. The she-cat breathed out softly, but a noise made her piercing blue eyes snap towards the sound.

Dropping so that her belly fur was against the grass, she moved forward, muscles rippling under her pelt after many moons of fighting and travelling. Her ears flicked back and forth, angling towards every tiny sound.

She wasn't afraid. Real, strong cats didn't show fear. This she-cat definitely didn't show fear, and she wasn't going to let sounds scare her. Instead, she was investigating, her blue eyes narrowed in concentration, not making a sound as she moved forward.

Finally, she reached the bush, bathed in darkness, where the noise was coming from. She stayed low to the ground, kept her eyes fixed on the bush. She knew that there was a cat in there - she could smell him.

"Come out, furball." The pretty she-cat hissed, straightening up as the bush rustled. Her eyes glinted as she waited for the cat, whoever he was, to step out.

She waited. The cat didn't come out. Growing impatient, she smirked. "Or are you a coward? I can tell you're from one of your precious Clans - I thought 'Warriors' are meant to be brave?"

The bush parted and a tom stepped out. Her jaws almost dropped. The tom was a dark tabby, muscles rippling beneath his tabby pelt, and ice-blue eyes glimmering at her. She composed herself immediately.

"Okay, she-cat." The tom stared down at her, towering above her slight form. "Firstly, I am not a Clan cat, and secondly, I am busy, so get lost, rogue."

The black she-cat let out a hiss, furious with the handsome tom's rudeness. "I am not a rogue." She fought to stay calm, fought to keep her claws sheathed and not score them down the tom's face.

"If your not a rogue, then what are you?" The tom countered, curious. The she-cat flicked her tail.

"None of your business." An idea formed in her mind. "If you are not a Warrior, then what are you?"

"A dead one." The tom replied calmly, his eyes glinting as moonlight reflected in them. The she-cat tilted her head to the side.

"Dead, eh?" She mewed, sitting down on her haunches and drawing a paw across her ears. "Well, you look alive to me. Aren't you meant to be up there?" She nodded towards the stars. "With, uh, that Starclan?"

"No." The tom was staring intently at her, curiosity burning his pelt. The she-cat was a smart one. He would call her brave, as well. She did, after all, speak to him. "I come from somewhere much, much different."

The she-cat gazed back at him with her blue eyes and snorted. "And what's this special business you're yapping about?" She smirks, shaking her head. "To remove fleas and ticks from your pelt?"

The tabby glared at her, his eyes like stones. Angry stones. "You've got quite a mouth, haven't you, she-cat?"

"Well thank you." The she-cat's eyes glinted with playfulness. "This was fun and all, but I have my own special mission to attend to, if you like."

"What is it?" The tom pricked his ears, interested. He watched as the she-cat frowned, her face one of concentration.

"Just visiting the Clans." She mewed and her eyes sparkled. "I'm sure that ThunderClan, or whatever, will appreciate a visit from an… old friend."

"Old friend?" The tom leant forward, and was almost immediately shot an angry look from the pretty but snappy she-cat.

"From a long, long time ago." The she-cat replied. "But I wasn't born then, let alone you." She added.

The she-cat stood and began padding away, before the tom called her again. She looked over her shoulder and swished her tail, anxious to be on her way.

"What's your name?" The tom asked, glancing around, seeming as if he wanted to be going as well.

"You first." The she-cat suggested. The tom shrugged and flicked his ears, tail tip flicking from side to side.

"Hawkfrost." He told her and tilted his head, confused, as a smile formed on her lips. She turned back to where she was heading, before replying.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked in a voice so smooth, like silk, that it almost made Hawkfrost fall over.

"Of course." He replied, puzzled as to why she was suddenly all so mysterious and, then he noticed, she was bathed in shadows, and he could only see the blue of one of her eyes in the dark.

"Well, you'll have to find me." The she-cat declared, before diving deeper into the shadows, leaving the tom alone in the dark.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

JAYFEATHER

Herbs filled Jayfeather's nose as he checked the store, relying on scent to help him check for the right herbs. Leafpool, his previous mentor and mother, was busy in the nursery looking after Cinderheart, who was soon to give birth to Lionblaze's kits.

Briarlight was asleep still, snoring soundly in her nest. Jayfeather could hear her regular, rythematic breathing.

"Jayfeather?" A cat meowed from the entrance to his den, and Jayfeather turned, realizing that it was his brother, Lionblaze.

"What is it?" Jayfeather demanded. "Is Cinderheart giving birth?"

Before Lionblaze could reply, Jayfeather was running through the herbs and what he needed to do; Borage for milk production, a stick for the pain…

"Jayfeather." Lionblaze's stern voice sounded. "It's not that. It's just.."

Jayfeather sighed in relief, letting his shoulders sag, and the air leave his lungs. Thank Starclan for that! "Well, what is then?" Jayfeather asked.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Lionblaze meowed. "It's nothing, probably doesn't matter. Don't worry yourself."

"It does worry me, because you're currently in my den!" Jayfeather pointed out, flicking his tail from side to side.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Lionblaze sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "I just have a bad feeling, that the Great Battle isn't the last of our troubles."

"I get the same feeling, as well." Jayfeather told his brother. And it was true; he knew that troubles lay ahead, whether they liked it or not. Most probably not just the normal hardships of leaf-bare. Something else. Something dark.

"Well, I'm on a hunting patrol, got to go." Lionblaze scrambled away, trotting through the brambles.

Jayfeather sighed and went back to the store, only to be interrupted again. This time, after scenting the air, it was Dovewing. He almost snorted. Did every one of the Three have to be here?

"What is it?" Jayfeather snapped, annoyed, at the young she-cat. Dovewing sat down just as Lionblaze had done.

"I just have a feeling-" Dovewing broke off as Jayfeather snorted out loud. He could feel her confusion as clearly as he could feel beams of sun on his pelt.

"That's twice someone has said that." Jayfeather growls after a few moments. "I get it, you think you have a bad feeling, blah, blah, blah. I think that if this keeps going on, I may have to put moss in my ears!"

"I was going to say that, yes, but I can hear a cat heading towards us." Dovewing mewed carefully. Jayfeather stared at her with his sightless blue eyes.

"Who is it?" Jayfeather leant forward, intent on finding out. "Is it a cat from another Clan? Or is it Sol or another rogue? If it is, I'll shred Sol, even if I am blind!" Jayfeather growled.

"No, it isn't." Dovewing replied quickly. "It's another cat. One I don't know. I don't think she's a Clan cat.."

"What does she look like?" Jayfeather meowed, wondering whether the she-cat would be any concern to the Clan, and whether he should warn Bramblestar.

"Um, she has a black pelt and, uh, blue eyes." Dovewing told him, concentrating. "She's very intent, not stopping, and she looks like she's on some sort of mission."

"Shall I tell Bramblestar?" Jayfeather asked. "If she's any sort of danger to the Clans, then we should drive her out, right?"

"Yes, I think we should tell him." Dovewing continued on, and Jayfeather was well aware of the fact that she didn't want him to intercept. "But let's not make it out that this cat -whoever she is - is dangerous. She may just be passing through, or may be needing food and shelter for the night…"

"Fine, but let's tell Bramblestar now, before that cat gets here." Jayfeather decided and padded out of the den, trailed by Dovewing. He could feel her anxiety like a tidal wave, threatening to drown him.

He called a greeting to Bramblestar, who invited him in. The dark tabby leader was curled in his moss nest, tail curled around his paws, eyes gleaming.

"What can I do for you, Jayfeather and Dovewing?" After a moment's hesitation, he added, "Is it a prophecy? Is it concerning both of you?"

"No, it isn't a prophecy." Jayfeather told him quickly, before the leader could ask any more questions. "Dovewing heard that a cat was heading our way."

"A cat?" Bramblestar's voice was laced with confusion and interest. "Is it Sol? A rogue? Another cat from a Clan?"

"No, Dovewing said it's a she-cat, most probably a rogue, yes." Jayfeather meowed, shifting from paw to paw.

"Yes, thank you for warning me, Jayfeather." Bramblestar thanked them. "But I don't think we'll attack. She may need something, may even be close to starvation and death. It's the least ThunderClan can do."

Jayfeather nodded. "We'll be going now." Jayfeather backed out of the den, followed by Dovewing.

"I wonder what the she-cat wants?" Dovewing mewed. Jayfeather could feel her excitement but also her caution. But, then again, Jayfeather felt the same. He didn't know what the cat wanted, let alone whether she was dangerous or not. And he couldn't help but feel that this cat, whoever she was, had something to do with the trouble ahead.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R… Jayfeather would really appreciate it, as would I, for the support.

\- Nat xx


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

IVYPOOL

Her legs shaking, Ivypool padded toward the fresh-kill pile. After the Great Battle, she was still sometimes seen as the cat that fought with the Dark Forest, and given cold glares. And she had too many nightmares at night, which let her jumpy and easily spooked in the mornings.

A group of cats had gone out hunting and the Dawn patrol had already returned with prey. Squirrelflight had been kind and had given her a few sunrises to recover from the battle, as she had with a few others who were greatly injured or needed time to recover mentally and emotionally, like Dustpelt.

Ivypool spotted Dovewing, her sister, with Lionblaze. Suddenly, Dovewing stopped and her eyes widened, and she whispered urgently to Lionblaze. Ivypool flicked her tail angrily.

Always acting like something's important, Ivypool thought, Like everything lies on your shoulders, Dovewing.

That's when she realized that she could hear something as well. Ivypool curled her lip and tasted the air. Sure enough, the smell of a non-Clan cat was coming toward them. She unsheathed her claws. A rogue would be easy enough for her.

A hiss and growl came from the thorn barrier and Berrynose pushed through, followed by Foxleap and a black she-cat that Ivypool didn't know. Ivypool turned and stared at the rest of the Clan cats. Greystripe and Sandstorm were pushing out of the Warriors den, eager to find out what was happening. As soon as Greystripe saw the she-cat, his eyes narrowed until they were little more than slits.

"Who are you?" Ivypool looked up to see Bramblestar bounding down from his den, scrambling down the rocks until he reached the cat. "Do you need anything?"

"She's a rogue!" Berrynose hissed, his tail lashing and his pelt ruffled. "I say we drive her away! She attacked me and Foxleap!"

Ivypool glanced at the black she-cat. She had a gleam in her piercing blue eyes, and when she replied, it was with cool authority. "Is that really true, young one?"

Foxleap stepped forward and dipped his head to Bramblestar and the she-cat. "She's correct. We attacked first, and I apologize."

"Thank you, Foxleap." Bramblestar meowed. "Would you tell us your name and why you're here?" He asked, turning to the pretty she-cat.

"My name is Dusk." She mewed and dipped her head respectfully. Ivypool was nearly rocked off her paws. The she-cat's voice was like the silken threads of cobweb, so smooth and not wavering.

"Why are you here?" Berrynose butted in again, his lips drawn back in the beginnings of a snarl.

"Feisty one, eh?" Dusk's whiskers twitched in amusement, and then she spoke to Bramblestar. "I need nothing."

"You can stay for the night." Bramblestar offered. "You can have food and water, and a place to sleep."

Ivypool had to lean in and strain to here what the she-cat said in reply. Her ears twitched as she tried to pick up what she said.

"What if I need to stay?" She was saying. "What if I need not go home? What if I can't? What if I won't? What if my home is not my home anymore? What if too many memories lie there? What then?"

Ivypool glanced at Bramblestar. He looked flustered. In his hesitation, Ivypool stared at her Clanmates, who wore the same expression of confusion and unease. What would Bramblestar say?

"Well, you can stay for tonight and if you want to stay for longer, then you are welcome, Dusk." Bramblestar replied awkwardly, his tail flicking and his ears twitching.

"You can't be serious!" Berrynose burst, his eyes wide with anger and puzzlement. "What if this she-cat is like Sol? What if-"

"What if nothing?" Bramblestar countered. "I'm the leader here, Berrynose, so please respect that."

"Fine." Berrynose grumbled unhappily, casting a glare at the black she-cat, who simply let her blue eyes twinkle in amusement.

"Right, that's settled." Bramblestar rose his voice. "Lionblaze come with me and the senior warriors. Ivypool, find Dusk a nest in the apprentice den, please."

Ivypool nodded, excited to get to talk to the new she-cat. She padded towards her and nodded respectfully. "Come on, then."

 **Hey guys. Thanks for reading! Please R &R, because Ivypool would like that, and so would I. Thanks again for all the support.**

 **Next update would probably be on Tuesday. Love all of ya!**

 **Kisses,**

 **-Nat xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **LIONBLAZE**

Lionblaze followed Bramblestar towards his den, followed by the other senior warriors. Dovewing and Jayfeather were there as well.

"What are we talking about?" Lionblaze asked as he pushed into the den, before settling down and curling his tail around his paws.

"We need to discuss what to do with Dusk." Bramblestar informed him. "Some of the Clan may not be keen on having a rogue within the camp walls, due to the scars Sol left behind."

"I don't like her." Greystripe butted in, his fur ruffled and his tail fluffed up. Lionblaze blinked. Greystripe wasn't usually this determined not to have a cat in the Clan.

"We could give her a chance, you know." Cloudtail suggested. "Firestar would have let her stay, I know that much."

Lionblaze winced. Cloudtail had and would always be known for his sharp tongue, but this scar didn't need reopening. Lionblaze could see that Greystripe had been hurt by the comment and was trying to control his anger.

"Cloudtail." Bramblestar warned and then turned to Greystripe. "I know how you feel about this. I'm uneasy about it too, so soon after the Great Battle. But maybe having another cat in the Clan would be a good thing. We need new warriors, and she can handle young cats. Dusk could become a mentor, even."

Greystripe hesitated and reluctantly nodded. Cloudtail nodded as well, but Lionblaze couldn't help feeling confused by Dusk. She walked around with such cool authority that you would think she were Clan leader.

"May we speak?" Dovewing suddenly spoke up. Lionblaze glanced at where she and his brother were standing, and guiltily realized that he'd totally forgotten that they were there.

"Of course." Bramblestar dipped his head, urging them to speak. Dovewing's ears flicked and she stepped forward.

"Me and Jayfeather aren't so keen on the idea of Dusk being in the Clan." Dovewing told them. "The timing is a bit odd, don't you think? Right after the Great Battle a rogue turns up out of the blue and asks to stay?"

"I think we should let her stay." Lionblaze decided to chip in. "Maybe she really can't go home. For all we know, she could have been living in the forest and twolegs may have destroyed her home."

Bramblestar nodded. "She'll stay. For a little while at least."

Lionblaze stood and stretched, thinking. What could Dusk want? Is needing a home all she needs? Or is she planning something sinister? Or is she just an innocent cat?

 _Thanks for reading! This is just practically a filler, because school has been hectic. Updates will be slow, unfortunately. Please R &R for Lionblaze's sake. And mine. Thank you!_

 _\- Nat xx_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **IVYPOOL**

Dusk followed Ivypool as the silver tabby led her to the Apprentice Den, where she'd be sleeping for a while. Ivypool glanced across at the black she-cat and felt her paws fill with excitement. She couldn't wait to find out more about the mysterious she-cat.

"So.." Ivypool slowed her pace. "Why are you here?"

Dusk's ears flicked and her tail twitched. "I just need a home, or at least somewhere to sleep."

"Is that all?" Ivypool asked curiously.

Dusk didn't answer and sped forward, stopping beside the Apprentice's Den. "This is the den, right? Are any other youngsters staying in here?"

Ivypool blinked and caught up to Dusk. "Yep, this is it." She tilted her head to the side. "I'm staying here and so is my sister, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Lilypaw and Seedpaw."

"Okay." Dusk pushed into the den and then poked her head back out. "It's quite big in here... I'll start making a nest, if that's okay?"

Ivypool nodded and turned away, before heading towards the fresh-kill pile. Her stomach growled with hunger, and she thought about going hunting soon.

She stopped and felt her appetite disappear as she found herself face-to-face with Dovewing and Bumblestripe. The two were being all lovey-dovey. Ivypool made a face.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" A voice breathed in Ivypool's ear. She whipped around to find Dusk smirking. "Hey!" Dusk suddenly shouted.

"What are you doing?" Ivypool hissed, but Dusk seemed to ignore her.

"Can you go into the forest, do you think?" Dusk shouted to Dovewing and Bumblestripe.

Dovewing stuck her tongue out, while Bumblestripe flattened his ears, tail flicking, and narrowed his eyes at Dusk, letting out an angry hiss.

Ivypool felt hot under her pelt, embarrassment burning hot. How could Dusk be so cool about outwardly calling her sister out?

"Shall we go hunting?" Dusk suggested, still grinning.

"Um..." Ivypool shrugged. "Sure."

Ivypool knew she couldn't take something from the pile with Bumblestripe and Dovewing there. And, plus, she could ask Dusk why she did what she did.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked as Ivypool and Dusk made their way towards the tunnel. Ivypool turned to find Jayfeather staring, unseeing, at them.

"Hunting." Dusk replied coolly, and Ivypool shot her a grateful glance, having not been able to find words. "Surely we can do that, can we not?"

Jayfeather's ears twitched. _If any other cat had said that, their ears would be clawed off, no questions asked!_ Ivypool thought.

Jayfeather's shoulders sagged. "Fine."

 _Hi! Hope you enjoyed! Please R &R for the sake of Ivypool and me, kay? Thanks so much!_

 _Kisses,_

- _Nat._


End file.
